Blood War
Blood War is a member of Lightning, a rival gang to Millennion, and ex-high ranking-member of Volcano, another mafia organization. War is comrade-in-arms to Cannon Vulcan. Personality Nicknamed "Blood of the Battlefield", War is a hotheaded and belligerent man, relishing fighting for the sake of fighting. War is also incredibly ruthless, shooting one of his underlings for prioritizing his family to his job as a hitman, although he had done so after witnessing Dr. Tokioka's necrolization research and was going to prepare the man for necrolization anyway. After witnessing Brandon Heat pointing a gun at him to protect Harry McDowell, War takes a liking to Brandon, calling him "little fella" and asks him to join him and his gang and betray Big Daddy. Even when Brandon refuses, War does not mind, relishing the gunfight between his men and Brandon instead. History Past At some point in the past, Blood War fought in the army, through which he became acquainted with Cannon Vulcan. War and Vulcan witnessed the deaths of their comrades, pinning the blame on the government officials who started the war in the first place. The two resolved to die in a war of their own making rather than die in a war that someone else had started and War gave his silver pistol to Vulcan for safekeeping. Later, War went to prison for killing 227 men. War with Millennion Eight years later, War is released from prison and reclaims his golden pistol from his henchmen and his silver pistol from Vulcan. He subsequently withdraws from his old organization Volcano with his henchmen to join Vulcan in Lightning and discusses plans to start an all-out war against Millennion. Lightning's rearmament, however, catches the attention of Millennion and the two are confronted by Harry McDowell. An enraged War points his gun at Harry but quickly notices Brandon, who had his gun pointed at him while he had not noticed him. War smiles to himself, looking forward to fighting the Millennion hitman. War is shown the results of Dr. Tokioka's necrolization by Vulcan and, looking forward to the results it will have on his henchmen, executes all of them personally and orders Tokioka to necrolize them. War then directs his men to attack Millennion's key bases, causing enough damage for Brandon and Bunji to notice. The two enter into Lightning territory to draw out War's henchmen, but their shots have no effect on the deadmen. War then captures the two and, after releasing them, requests Brandon to bring Big Daddy to him in a week's time. However, Brandon simply rearms himself with higher-kickback pistols and engages War and his entire gang in a standoff, declaring that the warehouse will be their battlefield. War sits back and allows his henchmen to fight, witnessing Brandon's attacks do next to no damage against them, and joins the fight himself later, although loses his left arm and the silver pistol. Bunji joins the fight as well but is also no match for the deadmen. However, the deadmen collapse into sand due to exceeding Dr. Tokioka's calculated time limit. War tries to engage Brandon but Brandon fires first and critically injures War. Blood War steps outside, reminiscing on his past and how he was about to die in a war of his own choosing as planned. As Brandon and Bunji limp out, War takes a dose of the necrolization solution and shoots himself in the head, becoming a stronger rabid monstrous version of his previous self. He corners the two hitmen but is then rammed by a van driven by Balladbird Lee. Brandon, Bunji, Lee, and Harry attempt to shoot him to no avail due to War's new deadman physiology and War demonstrates enhanced strength by picking up the van and casually tossing it aside. War holds the four at gunpoint but is subjected to a hail of gunfire by Bear Walken's elite unit Overkill. Brandon then removes his golden pistol and finishes him off with a shot to the head. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character